Sam Adams
by Haddad Hatter
Summary: I do not own 1776. Sam Adams, where was he in 1776. A tragety fic. This didn't actualy happen in history. Sam Adams, a name known throughout the world. The same name that has alot more than meets the eye. Crap summary plz R
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing except my ideas. A 1776 fanfic. Enjoy!

A man trudged silent in the snow head held low to shield his face from the wind. His collar ajusted to tune out the frozen rain. Snow matted his hair. He was of average build with brown hair swept back and dark black brown eyes. He glanced arround fearfully and lowered his head again. He rode at a slow pace. His horse was not the most beautiful beast. The man was only one, and not an incredably heigine constant man at that. Yet it only takes one man to change the world. Sam Adams was his name. Sam was on his way to Congresses session. A group of loud obnoxious men that had nothing in common all in the same room argueing. He was preocupied in Massachusets with a recent rumble. Somthing about taxes again. Now that it was over he would return to Congress. Poor Hancock was likely to explode if Hall or himself wasn't there. Then again if he didn't come... Poor Hancock. He would shurely get a good yelling from cousin John for being late. He sighed and looked over his shoulder a second too late. A gunshot rang out and Sam fell, his arms waving dramaticaly searching for somthing to hold onto. He hit the ground with a thud, the snow red underneath his limp body. Soon the snow swallowed up him along with the horse leaving nothing but white snow, laughing in the wind.

...

"WHERE IN HELL IS HE! HE WAS SUPPOST TO BE HERE AN HOUR AGO! DAMMIT FRANKLIN IF HE'S THE REASON WE DON'T DECLARE INDEPNDENCY I'LL KILL HIM WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS!"

John ranted pacing arround the empty congress hall. Franklin sat comfortably on a chair with his foot suspended between the chair and a foot rest. Franklin was an old man, balding with long gray hair and gray brown eyes. Franklin was a sincere man and thought rationaly. Mr. Adams on the other hand... Sam better get there fast.

"He'll be here John."

...

John Housoun of Georiga rode his horse arround the outskirts of town, despite the health issues it may cost him. A man needs a dailey walk to keep himself fit. He rode on a long, narrow, stone and tar road with nothing but snow on the sides. After a good twenty minnutes walking he decided to turn back but stoped. A silowette of a horse was barely visible in the snow.

"Hello?"

Hall moved closer. The wind and snow tearing feircely at his coat and breaches.

"G-Good Sir?" Stumbled Housoun, nervously.

The snow opened to reveal the rider was not on the horse. John dismounted and ran over and looked over the steed.

_I know that horse._

He stoped and looked to the ground, Sinking to his knee's.

_Red as... blood._

He began to dig. The snow swirled arround him in a twisted dance. It mocked him as he franticaly dug faster, the snow getting deeper as he dug. He uncovered the prone body of a man.

_I know that face._

The pulse beat was faint. He loaded the unconcious Sam onto Sam's horse and made like frank to town. The snow danced behind the horses in it's dance of pure glory, laughing madly in the wind.

...

Congress was in session,

but thats all that Hancock said.

He remained still silent as two men argued. He didn't break up the fights. He didn't respond to Rutleges annoying southern charm. He didn't ask for the role to be called. The Congress didn't seem to notice. Hancock was a relatively young man, late thirties, his brown curly hair made him look like a lost puppy at the moment. Loose hair curled arround his face. His eyebrows tilted down in the expression of sympathy. His blue eyes stuck out and poped at annyone he looked at him. He glanced arround the room eyes full of sadness, they lingered most on the fighters. Adams and Dickenson were at it again.

"I dont understand why you won't even give the matter the courtesy of open debate!"

Hancock sighed. Somehow John made every sentence into a shout. Dickenson turned to the president.

"Mr. Hancock I say the matter of independence be prosponded, indefinately."

The Congress broke out into shouting match, it got louder, and Louder, And Louder, AND Louder, AND LOUDER untill Hancock had enough. His puppy dog face replaced by pure fury and contempt. His eyes burned fire and he was sweating in the middle of December Mr. Housoun or Mr. Sam Adams wasn't there to curb his flaming temper. He did alright by himself but he had enough that day. Today the congress would shut up and do as they were told.

_**"Sit down and shut up all of you!"**_

Inside he was thinking.

_Please get here soon. I don't know how much of this I can take._

...

Housoun was at a full gallop when he reached the congress. A croud had quickly gathered. He began to talk and point at the locals ordering them about. Normaly he would never do such a thing. Desprate times call for desprate measures.

"Can you please send for a doctor to reach the Congress? Tell him it was a bullet. Thank you. Can you sir please help me bring Mr. Adams in? I thank you. Oh and can the rest of you give us some space? Thanks."

The townsfolk dispursed and Dr. Housoun and the villager picked up Sam and brought him inside. The immediate warmth spread throughout Sam's body. Dr. Hall checked his pulse and gave a sigh of relief.

"Still breathing... thats good."

...

Sams pov

A searing pain broke through my body. I couldn't move. I gasped for air. Some things we take for granted. It scared me to think how easily my right had been taken. I tried to move my eyes. Even that was too much effort so I kept them closed. How weak I had become so suddenly. I could hear the mumbled voice of Doctor Hall. A searing pain broke through my blood again, and then it stoped. I felt numb. Where am I?

...

The congress had no idea what happened outside the doors. They were too worried about what was going on inside. Every congressman quaked in his boots and returned to there seats. They all looked at Hancock who was pale as a ghost despite the heat of the room. Dr. Franklin broke the scilence.

"Are you Alright Mr. Hancock?"

The Congress saw how John Hancock might look when he was old. A crumpled withered beaten man with silver long hair and bags under his eyes. Beaten to the point of no return. They nervously figited in their seats waiting for him to respond to the odvious question. Hancock continued to stair at his hands for a while giving no sighn of hearing Dr. Franklin.

"Mr. Hancock?" Asked John Dickenson wondering if the man could hear him.

Slowly Hancock's maple brown eyes lost their spark and the men in the room looked nervously at eachother. Mr. Hancock Then slowly he lowered his head onto the oak desk and fainted. The congress immediately sprung into action. A mass panic attack occured.

"Elevate his feet!" Shouted Henry Lee of Virginia. Jumping over his desk in a scramble to save Hancock. In midair he decided to trip over his own feet and feel to the floor landing on his head.

"That isn't the first time somones done that to him."

Mumbled Adams from his standing position beside Hancock's desk.

"No elevate his head!" Cried Robert Sherman in mass panic, flinging his arms arround wildly.

"Fetch me two rums!" Croaked Steven Hopkins conpletely unaware of the comotion. McNair angrily threw up his hands in a fit of madness and hobbled halfway accross the room.

"No send for a doctor!" Argued Adams, stoping McNair midstep.

"Check his pulse!" Drawled Edward Rutlege in his annoying southern accent, offering his constructive crittism for everyone to hear. Unfortunately no man was listening.

"New York abstains!" Shouted Mr. Livingston standing up from his seat beating his fist on a desk.

"FROM WHAT?" Shouted the Congress throwing up their hands.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Screamed Livingston back startling the Congress for a brief moment.

"Please stop shouting." Jefferson wispered from his seat by the window seat, but was not heard over the comotion.

McNair had returned with two rums for Hopkins some how making it across the room without being recomanded. He set them down on the desk with force splashing the rum everywhere. Hopkins picked both them up and hobbled (at an impressive speed I might add) over to the crowd surrounding Hancock.

"Alrighty Johnny move outa the way!"

John Dickenson moved reluctantly and Hopkins hobbled over to Hancock. He tilted the mans head back and opened his mouth. He poured the one beer down draining it all. Hancock began to choke and sputter clutching his throat. Hancock twitched and held his head. Hopkins picked up the other bear and threw it on Hancocks face. Hancock continued to choke but opened his eyes comfirming he was alive. Henry Lee jumped out from behind the crowd nocking over a chair in the process.

"I'll save you Johnny boy!"

He pounded Hancock on the back repetively hard. He finaly stoped chokeing and gave Lee a half hearted smile.

"I'm alright now, thanks. You may return to your seats."

The congress glanced nervously at eachother. The president did not look better, if annything he looked worse with rum all over him. They did as said. Hancock began to assume his role as president again.

"Concerning the debate to prospone independence indefinatly again. Those for."

The dispatch guy got up and began to count the fingers.

"1

2

3

4

5

6"

He turned to Hancock who gave him a smile.

"Those against?"

"1

2

3

4

5

6"

The New York delegation stood.

"New York abstains, respectively."

Hancock sighed and stood.

"Very well, anny tied votes go to the president. The chair rules talk of independence should be not prosponed although it should be cautioned. If It is absolutely necessary to declare independence it must be discussed with the chair. If anny hostilities with Brittian escelate then this is null and void. You may talk about it as you please."

Hancock sat down heavily and the room burst into uproars of joy and anger. Hancock seemed to regret his decision a little. Now was not the time for Adams lectures. Mr. Adams was the first to react, of course.

"John listen to yourself you've gone insain!"

Mr. Dickenson was the one to praise Mr. Hancock.

"Your sent from heaven Mr. Hancock!"

Just then an increadably weary Dr. Hall stumbled into congress. His wig lopsided and his hat flat made him look disheavled. The double doors clashing against the walls. Dr. Hall leaned up against a wall to keep from falling. He gave Hancock a look of woe.

"Sam got shot."

The congress had yet another mass panic attack. Everyone except John Adams ran out the double doors. John remained calm in his seat unmoved. After every man cleared the room he calmly got up and followed. After all they were so diffrent, they might not even be considered related. He picked up his old walking stick and did as the name suggests. He cleared a path into the room. This had to be a joke.

Sam Adams doesn't just die. Yet John began to question his judgement when he entered the hallway. The men stood with their heads bowed in mutual respect. Even Dickenson looked shot himself. The croud began to clear a path for John, their eyes on the floor. He began to doubt his over confidence in his cousin. The walk in the hall way seemed to last an eternity. A slow motion hell. Then he saw Sam.

Everything slowed and began to turn backwards. Traveling backwards. A family reunion. The go happy relatives showing of their proud accomplishments. Sam and John were not with the rest of the Adams family. They sat together on a hill over looking the entire fiasco. Under the apple tree in bloom. The pink flowers surrounding the two on the ground. Sam sat with his eyes closed and hands folded, and legs outstreatched, hapily napping with cousin John. John sat beside him, wanting to ask one question but not knowing how to put it.

"Sam, will you be with me forever?"

Sam awoke from his peaceful slumber to this harsh question. He ajusted himself and looked over at his cousin, head cocked to the side. Like a hen wondering where the grain is, moving it's head in rigid motions. Sam then gave a loud sigh and returned to his origional position. Sam, being the taller of the two looked down at his cousin.

"Forever is a long time, but I will be with you through thick and thin if you decide to be their with me as well."

Content with the anwser the two fell back in wearyness.

Standing their John remembered the promise to his cousin. He fell to his knee's at the sight of Sam in this condition. His arm and leg bound proposing he had been shot twice. His eyes red John Adams stood up and quietly walked over to the doctor.

"His contition sir?"

The doctor looked at John nervously shifting as he concluded who the man was. He stoped shifting and looked John in the eye. Wanting to say he had looked John Adams in the eyes and lived. To the doctors suprise, only pain lingered in John's brown eyes.

"If he makes it through the night he will survive." Concluded the Doctor begining to pack his equiptment and finishing the operation. John gave a brief nod of thanks. Two townsmen then loaded Sam onto a stretcher and cartered him from the building. John watched them go in scilence. The congress shifted nervously and started to back away, frightened of John in a bad mood. To tell you the truth he wasn't very appealing in a good mood. To their suprise John did not say annything for a long while, stairing at the floor in scilence. He then shook his head and walked from the building in odvious dismay, after his cousin Sam. A long scilence followed. John Dickenson then walked into the center of the circle, and turned to face his fellow delegates.

"I say the talk of Independence be prosponed, indefinately."

Another long scilence followed. Then the Reverand John Witherspoon came up to the opposing John. His eyes growing angry made Dickenson shudder, and Witherspoon puched him right square on the nose.

"Taking advantage of a dieing mans absence to get what you want. How DARE you. How DARE YOU."

The Congress stood watching in unparalleled shock as Mr. Witherspoon walked from the room. Mr. Lee then walked into the center and stood facing Dickenson. Dickenson clutched his probably broken nose in pain. Lee then turned to the man in a threatening stance, for he was at least a head taller.

"He's got a point John, no man should stoop that low."

Mr. Lee the weirdest, dumbest man in Congress, was right for once in his life. The congress slowly departed from the hall, like ghosts gone into another world.

...

John caught up to the two men transporting Sam. His poor cousin. Perhaps if Sam survived the night he'd ask him. Sam seemed to toss and turn every time the men moved. The four of them walked down the quaint street Sam lived on. When men passed by they removed their hats in respect. Wommen gave a quick sob and children asked why the other Mr. Adams wasn't walking to. The transporters had some trouble getting up the stairs and in the door. John grabbed a key that Sam always kept under the mat because he always seemed to loose his other key, and have it reappear days later. Elizabeth always joked that Sam always lost his head, he only found it when Congress came over. The men walked into the small room Sam occupied. They layed him down on a bed. They removed their hats and left without a word. The room was quaint, with touches that symbolised Massachusetts. A two roomed apartment that had a kitchen and a living-sleeping area. A large, arched, window over looked a square that looked like one from Massachusetts. A large desk was proped by the window and parchment was neatly centered in the middle. An owl feather was in the inkwell as if Sam would just wake up and write somthing down. John felt somthing slide down his cheek as he thought of this.

John wiped the frozen tears from his eyes and began to work. He went to the fire place and attempted to light a fire. He took a newspaper from the table and almost crumbled it up. Realizing it might be somthing inportant he turned it over.

_Boston Gazette_

John began to read aloud to himself.

"John Adams defends 13 redcoats in trial for killing civilians."

He picked up another paper. Same title.

"John Adams joins Continential Congress."

He took another paper from the table.

"Heated debate between Dickenson and John Adams in Congress."

He reached for another paper and groped arround for a moment. He then found, not a paper, but a drawing. A quite good one to be frank, though John would never admit it aloud. It was a drawing of a lady. She had beautiful features and held a torch high above her head. She wore some sort of toga held up at her hips along with a book. She wore a crown as well that spiked out in all directions. It was pictured so you were in a boat comming toward the lady. John stood up looking at all the things Sam had collected. He reached for another paper. It was for him.

_Dear John,_

_I'm off to Boston again. I have to visit my family. I hope Dickenson doesn't crack the whip harder on your back than usual. If you find this you either let youself in, or I am in a state where I cannot move in myself. If I am hurt please try to take care of my family if I die. Make shure the children go to school and Elizabeth doesn't have to work to hard to get by. I hope you will honor my wishes. My will is in the third droor down in my desk. Otherwise Get out of my house and stop snooping in my stuff._

_Sam._

John left the note in the kitchen and went out to draw water from the well in Sam's yard. He fastened the bucket to the rope and lowered it down into the gloom. He brought it back into the house with some straining. He sat the bucket beside Sam's bed and sat beside Sam. He took two fingers to Sam's neck to check for a pulse and found one beating almost normaly. John gave a sigh of relief and removed his fingers. John then felt Sam's head. It was hot but not by much. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a wash cloth. He then returned to the bucket and soaked the rag in the water. He held it to Sam's head for a while. He returned it to the bucket and walked over to the desk by the window. He sat at the desk and dipped the quil in the inkwell.

_Dear Elizabeth,_

_I'm writing with serious and sad tidings. Your husband, my cousin, Sam has been shot. We do not know who by. I would appriciate it dearly if you would come to see him. If he survives the night he will pull through. I hope he will._

_John Adams_

John finished his letter and walked out to the Riders to see if they could deliver his letter. After a brief moment of talking and bribing he got a man on the job. He returned to the house to wait. As he climbed the stair case he was interupted by a man calling his name.

"Mr. Adams!"

He turned to see Henry Lee of Viginia standing on the side of the road. He returned back down the stairs to where Lee stood.

"Well?"

Lee glanced at Mr. Adams.

"He'll be fine John. Theirs no one stronger than Sam."

John had a sudden urge to get it all out.

"If he doesn't?"

Lee staired at his gloves for a moment.

"I've been right once today. I have a feeling I'll be right again. If i'm not... Well I may not be the brightest fire in the woods but I think I will be."

He left John with mixed feelings of shock and gratitude. John remained outside a moment longer remembering where Lee had just stood. He then walked back up the staircase and sat down on the desk chair. He examined Sam for anny sighns of deterioration and found himself satisfied with none. He sat back the chair and fell into an uncomfortable sleep.

...

John was awoke when light seeped through the window.

"Sam!"

He rushed over to Sam like a boy at Christmas, not shure if their will be presents. He put two fingers to Sams throat. He searched a bit and put a hand on Sams heart.

"He's ALIVE!"

...

Sams pov

I tilted my head slightly and managed to open my eyes. Next to my bed was John. He was kneeling at my side with tears all over his face. I smiled slightly to myself.

_What is that laying on my shoulder?_

I tried to turn my head but a sudden shot of fire lept up my neck preventing me from doing just that. It disappeared as quickly as it had come, like it had been doused by water. I decided it probably wasn't smart to move. I also realised that my throat hurt like heck. I moved my mouth without words. John stood from his kneeling positon at the side of my bed.

"What is it Sam?"

Their was worry in John's eyes. I hadn't seen him feel, scared in a long time. I managed to get a word out of my scratchy throat.

"Water."

John out the door to the lawn. I watched him go out of the corner of my eye. As soon as I felt shure he had gone I decided It would be nice to sit up so I wouldn't choke on water. I took my good arm and attempted to sit up, by pushing up on the bed and putting my back to the headboard. I hoped John would take his time in the kitchen because this was taking longer that expected. A dull pain filled my body, but nothing compared to the fire that licked my leg. I mannaged to move my head to the side to scruntise the bandaging done on my shoulder. I looked up to see John walk back into the room, with the water. He walked over to me careful not to spill took my head in one hand and tilted it back. I managed to make my mouth work and open. He poured it all down. The rush of cold helped calm the pain a bit.

"Thats good."

John gave a small laugh of relief. He walked over to my desk by the window, and sat down in the chair. He looked as if he'd slept in a chair all night. He probably had. John continued to stair at Sam as if he wanted to ask him somthing but not knowing how to put it. John stared at his hands for a while.

"Sam, who shot you?"

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hia it's Hatter. Regular disclaimers apply. Please dont sue. **

**We have some new appearences!**

**Elizabeth Adams! (Sam's wife)**

**and Chuck Norris! (Just kidding)**

John looked at Sam as Sam tried to recall annything after turning arround. He found nothing.

"Sam are you alright? You don't have to talk if you don't want to."

Sam smiled and laughed, instantly regretting both.

"Thats not it John. It would be much simpler if I just explain what I remember. I was riding on Bucket through the snow on the last day of traveling. I couldn't hear annything. I thought I heard somthing so I turned arround. I saw a flash of red. The next thing I remember is the Congress ceiling. I don't remember annything after that except you giving me water. Wich I enjoyed immensly." He added on looking at the glass of water at his bed side. John got the hint and got up out of his chair to get Sam a drink. He tilted Sams head back slightly and poored the water down Sam's throat. Sam gargled a stop and John removed the glass. Sam finished and muttered a "Thanks" John returned to his seat by the desk. The pair remained silent for a long while. The quiet was eerie for Sam. John's mind raced with theories.

"Sam, do you think..."

John stoped midsentence. It wasn't possible yet... Sam was startled by his cousins scilence. John was the loudest, most obnoxious man in Congress, and he was sitting still, silent.

"Yes John, I'm not dumb."

John jumped out of his scilence.

"Oh! Thats not what I ment. Do you think it could have been..."

Sam waited for John to finish his sentence.

"John!"

John jumped again.

"Sorry Sam, do you think it could have been redcoats?"

It was Sam's turn to sit silent. The two remained quiet for a while.

"Is it possible they could get this close?"

Sam muttered eyes on his hands. Partially afraid of the anwser.

"Possibly..."

...

_The next two weeks passed by, more or less quickly. John and Sam both took some time off. John took time off to take care of Sam. Sam took time off because he couldn't get outside the door. John told Sam about the note he sent to ElizaElizabeth and Sam approved the idea. Sam got regular visits from a nearby doctor wich said he was improving and would be moving arround with little help somtime next week._

_..._

Sam sat on his little bed bored out of his skull. Theirs only so many times one can stand playing eye spy in a tiny room.

"I spy with my little eye somthing green."

Sam groaned softly.

"Is it the bed sheets?"

John gave a sigh of resignation also realizing this was boring. A knock at the door interupted whatever John was about to say. John pratically leaped from the desk and up to the door.

"Name?"

"Chuck Norris messenger boy."

John opened the door and a beaten up man steped in.

"I have a letter for Sam Adams?"

John took the letter with a nod, and a question.

"How did you get beaten up so badly? You look like you've been mauled by a bear!"

"I was."

The man left the room. John's eyes had never been bigger.

"Well. Here's your letter Sam."

John walked over to Sams bedside and handed him the letter. With one hand Sam mannaged to open the emvolope and slide the parchment out. Sam's hands were shaking badly as he read the letter. He looked up.

"You didn't tell me she was comming."

"You didn't ask me for the specifics of the letter. Sam looked some what angry, some what happy. Another knock at the door stoped the stairing contest taking place. John held his glare for a bit longer then headed for the door. He opened the door and steped out into the hall. He closed the door behind him.

"Thank you for sending the letter John, Is Sam?"

John gave ElizaElizabeth a smile.

"Sam's fine. He's partialy angry at me for bringing you here."

It was ElizaElizabeth's turn to smile.

"I'll fix that. I'll wait out here for a bit. Make Sam mad for me."

John gaped at the crafty womman. He gave a short quiet chuckle.

"In return?"

ElizaElizabeth grinned for a moment.

"Your trying to make me mad!"

John gave another quiet chuckle.

"I'm good at it arent I?"

"Yep."

John winked at ElizaElizabeth. He walked back into the room and closed the door behind him softly.

"Who was that?"

John returned to the desk.

"No one."

Sam turned a bit red.

"What do you want to do?"

John contined to look blankly into space.

"Nothing."

Sam remained quiet for a moment longer.

"Why did you write to my wife?"

John tried to look blank.

"Pardon?"

"Why didn't you wait to see if I was dead or not."

"She might of wanted to start looking for somone else."

Sam gaped at John not believing his ears. Sam turned a dark shade of fusha and reached for the nearest item to throw. Fortunately for John it was a cup of water.

"Get OUT!"

"Well I'll just tell her you don't want to see her!" John flashed a sly grin at Sam.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Adams he doesn't want anny visitors."

Out in the hall John held a finger to his lips.

"I don't care what you wan't he's not accepting visitors."

Sam seethed with anger.

"I'm not that stupid!"

John and Elizabeth were pratically cracking up in the hall.

"See Mrs. Adams he's not feeling well."

John signaled Mrs. Adams to go in. She went in like she had been argueing with John.

"I dont care what you say! I'm going to see him if it kills me!"

The two of them walked into the room. John was a deep shade of red. They both simultaneously looked at Sam. John cracked out laughing at Sam's giant eyeballs.

"Who's dumb now? You should know i'd never insult your wife on my life!"

Sam sat there with his mouth wide open. He blubbered like a codfish for a while.

"You... here... wife... bored... gun."

John cracked up.

"Well i'll leave you two alone for a while. If it's okay I'd like to sleep in my own bed one time this week."

Elizabeth nodded an affirmative and John left. They heard his laughter all the way down the staircase. ElizaElizabeth went over to sit by Sam.

"How are you feeling?"

Sam shifted in the bed a bit.

"I don't wish to dishearten you."

Elizabeth smiled and brushed a stray hair from Sam's face.

"Go ahead."

Sam shifted again.

"I feel flammable, and partialy hostile. Every time somone touches me I either wince or shudder. I feel like everything taught to me about war has been disintagrated. I'm a fugitive in certian parts of the world, and I seem to have no potential except for raising trouble. I feel as if King George has only taken part of his vengence and wont stop until he gets fully paid."

The two of them sat still for a while. The scilence was not eerie as before as somone would presume. A friendly scilence. Elizabeth broke it. She sliped over to Sam. They sat content in each others company for the night.

...

John walked home to his appartment. The dark streets made everything seem quite eerie. John turned arround, hearing a noise. An onslaught of gruesome homeless men jumped after John. John ran full speed into a dilapidated old building on the side of town. The hobo's were in hot persuit but John rounded a corner and disappeared from sight, sliding into a slightly ajar door. The room was small a hearth stood at the north side and the window was to the west. John was certian they wanted to steal whatever he had on him. He stole a peek out the door. Clear cost, but decided to wait a little longer. He took another look, the coast still clear. He made a mad dash out the door and didn't stop untill he was home. Closing the door behind him and locking it tight, sat down by the fire, and before he knew it was in dreams.

...

In his dream John was in a giant metal cup. He sat next to a little boy and his family in the middle of winter. The cup was jam packed with people of all kinds and races. Up ahead was Sam's drawing. John gaped at the size and monstocity of the statue. He looked arround and listened in on the little boy's conversation with his mother.

"When will we be there mommy?"

The woman held her son close and stroked his hair with love. Motherly love and affection with mixed fears lingered in her eyes.

"Soon Francis."

As if on cue a shout was heard and everyone ran to the sides of the deck. John nearly got trampled. They went right under the lady's giant arm, proudly holding a golden torch above her head. All of asuden it seemed as if the torch was actually flaring.

...  
John awoke to the sound of a fire crackling in the hearth. His house keeper had odviously been by in the morning. He made a mental note to tip her when she came by next. He sat in his chair obsorbing the morning air for a while, and assesing his dream. He sat in his chair for a while admiring his temporary home. With a sigh John swung his legs from his chair and went to grab his coat. He found his old brown one and decided on a walk arround town. He locked the door on the way out. He watched the children play in the snow and was reminded of home. John missed Boston. John missed Abigail, and his family. He continued to walk down the street. He stumbled abit because somthing hit him hard in the back of his head. Turning arround he realized it was a ball. A young boy ran after it.

"I'm really sorry mister."

John smiled and picked up the ball. He tossed it to the boy with a smile.

"Quite alright."

John continued to walk down the street side. He stoped at a china store and gazed at the expensive plates. He started down the street but stoped.

"Cassie, Cassie NO! Cassie come back!"

John turned slightly to see a dog running down the street walk behind John. The little girl ran after the dog. The girl was loosing the dog because it was gaining speed, coming directly at him. John found himself on the ground a dog licking his face. He let out a short bark of laughter and pushed the dog off him. He groped arround a second and found his hat, wich had been nocked off his head. The little girl had caught up with her dog. She stoped to catch her breath.

"I - I'm so sorry sir."

John seemed like a changed man. Normally he would have given the girl a lecture about manners, but his experiences in the past week had changed him. All he did was sigh and scratch the dog behind the ears a bit. Before he knew what he was saying the words sliped out.

"Cassie, take care of this girl, she'll need it."

John flashed the girl a small smile and stood up, brushing himself off. He patted the dog on the head and continued down the street, with no clear destination in mind. After much walking, he found himself outside of Congress. Loud noises filled the halls. He walked up the stone steps to the door. With a cautious hand he pushed the door open. He felt himself being blasted with noise. Congress was odviously in session. Cautiously John walked into the main hall. McNair walked out of the Congress hall with his hands angrilly thrown in the air. He stoped midstep when he saw Mr. Adams. John flashed him a small smile.

"Whats going on in their Mr. McNair?"

McNair continued to stair at Adams like he was an alien. He slowly lowered his arms.

"They think Sam'sand you are dead."

It was John's turn to look at McNair like he was an alien.

"Who told this lie?"

"He's not dead?"

"No."

McNair and Adams lasped into thoughtful scilence. John bowed his head.

"How angry are they?"

McNair looked up from his thoughts.

"They are peeved."

John walked over to the door.

"Who told them this lie?"

McNair was silent. He looked up from the floor.

"Dickenson."

McNair closed his eyes ready for John to yell at him. When he didn't recieve one he opened his eyes suprised. John was leaned up against the wall in thought. John narrowed his eyes at McNairs suprise.

"Whats the matter?"

McNair swallowed nervously. He twiddled his thumbs and looked up to see Mr. Adams smiling at him. McNair had to concur he had a nice smile. John moved from his spot at the wall.

"Oh come now McNair I can be nice on occasion."

McNair was puzzled at John's behavior. He liked it though, no Cogressman had ever speaken to him nicely. John twiddled his fingers thinking.

"McNair how much flour do we have in the back?"

McNair automaticaly responded.

"Not much but- Why do you need flour?"

John smiled.

"You ever seen a ghost McNair?"

...

Congress was rapidly getting louder. The Congress had rapid shouting matches. Hancock was trying unsucessfully to keep order. He finally gave up and sat down in the chair behind him that was way to big. The role caller, Mr. Thompson, was hiding behind the podium. One voice was heard louder than anny other from the Rhode Island devision.

"NOW HOLD ON, JUST BECAUSE JOHNNY HERE SAYS SO, DOESN'T MEEN HE MIGHT ACTUALLY BE."

Edward Rutlage or "Neddy" started shouting back at Hopkins.

"JUST BECAUSE YOU SAY SO DOESN'T MAKE IT TRUE! YOUR A DRUNK FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Dickenson smiled from his desk, admiring his work. John and Sam would never be alloud back in this Congress. Suddenly all was quiet. The Congress was in Shock. The bell in the tower had been rung. It only rung on the hour. They counted the rings.

"One." Said Mr. Hancock.

"Two." Said Mr. Franklin.

"Three." Said Mr. Jefferson.

"Four." Said Mr. Hopkins.

"Five." Said Dr. Hall.

"Six." Said Mr. Rutlege.

"Seven." Said Judge Wilson.

"Eight." Said Mr. Thompson.

"NINE!" McNair ran in screaming in. Some of the Congress lept to their feet startled. McNair stoped in the center of Congress panting. He suddenly stoped panting and stood up completely straight, looking posessed.

"The bell that toll nine times each day.

Once, twice, three times away.

Comming here to take her dead.

May all the halls be filled with dread.

The lies that are heated.

Are never to be repeated.

The dead may walk the ground once more.

And they shall walk right through that door.

The bell that toll nine times each day.

Once, Twice, THREE TIMES AWAY!"

McNair finished and doubled over clutching his stomach. The congress remained silent. Reverand Witherspoon held his cross to his heart. They waited in eerie scilence for whatever was to come in the door. Suddenly they heard a laugh and Dickenson stood up.

"This is rediculous!"

The Congress' eyes widened as the door slowly opened unknown to him. In the door stood John all in white. Dickenson still talked on.

"This is a hoax a trick! There is no dead ghost!"

John lumbered over slowly, dragging a leg with what appeared to be blood all over it. Unknown to the Congress it was grape and strawberry Jelly. John was standing right behind Dickenson now.

"It was a creepy poem to be-"

Dickenson stoped and turned arround to see "The ghost of John Adams." Adams cocked his head sideways with a puzzled look.

"H-h-h-h-H-HHHoax?"

John's best scary whooo seemed to do the trick. Dickenson looked ahead staring at Adams. Adams reached out and poked him on the chest. Dickenson fell over to the floor, fainted in shock. What ruined the immage was, McNair was laughing on the floor. He wiped a tear from his eye and John joined in. The congress stood in shock.

"You can continue arguing over if Sam is dead, wich he isn't."

Witherspoon stood up.

"BEGONE EVIL SPIRIT."

John laughed and took off his coat revealing his lively skin. He shook the coat off a bit and it returned to it's origional brown color. With a sigh he inspected his pants.

"Had to be jelly!"

McNair returned with a knife and John scraped the Jelly from his leg. The Congress was begining to catch on. Hancock stood up, shaking.

"Your not dead?"

John laughed.

"No, and neither is Sam. We are both perfectly fine. Dickenson odviously pulled a prank on me so... I pulled one on him. Oh and this is jelly, not blood."

Once all the jelly was back in the bottle, John inspected his pants. He dusted them off with his hands, and pulled his coat back on.

"Sorry for scaring you all half to death. My fault." John left the hall. McNair closed the door behind them. They burst out laughing. John wiped a tear from his eye.

"Well, that was fun, but don't get used to it McNair."

"Yessir."

The laughter shook down and John shook McNair's hand.

"Don't change in a week McNair."

McNair smiled.

"You comming back in a week?"

John let out a short laugh.

"If i'm not dead again."

The two bid farewell and John walked downtown towards Sam's house, eager to tell him of the day's events.

...

**Oh my! Chuck Norris magically appeared!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own 1776!**

**Sorry Chuck just magically appeared in my story!**

**Mr. Houstoun was an actuall man in Congress. He left alot and I decided to put him in my story as a reason for the best 1776 charecter (Dr. Hall) to show up.**

**On with the show!**

At Sam's rental house three Adams' were being told of the days events. Crouded arround the fire John, Sam, and Elizabeth tried unsucessfully not to laugh.

"S-So I covered my leg in Jelly and threw flour all over my coat. McNair is actually a very good poet. He wrote a creepy rhime about the bell he rung. I did my best zombie impersonation, dragging my leg with jelly behind me limply I advanced on Dickenson. He was going on about it being a hoax... wich it was. I tapped on his shoulder and his eyes became as large as, mellons!"

Sam and Elizabeth were cracking up at John's creepy, story teller voice. He was acting dreadfully serious. In the begining John too was trying not to laugh. He burst after mellons and the three laughed the rest of the night.

...

John had another dream that night, at home, in his appartment. He sat on a long green lawn and a man stood on a podium. The man talked of honor and sacrifice. He talked for what seemed forever. The suit he wore was black and plain. A gold watch fell from his pocket on a kept talking on and on and John almost fell asleep in a dream. Then the man abruptly left the podium. Figuring the speach was over people woke up and claped politely. The speaker nodded to another man. The other man stood up. He towered over the other men. He had a long black beard and a strange hat that reached the sky, adding another foot to his head. Out of his jacket the man brought out two pieces of parchment. The audience sudenly became alert and respectful. From his seat he saw a light flash and thought nothing of it. The man cleared his throat and began.

"Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal.

Now we are engaged in a great civil war, testing whether that nation, or any nation so conceived and so dedicated, can long endure. We are met on a great battle-field of that war. We have come to dedicate a portion of that field, as a final resting place for those who here gave their lives that that nation might live. It is altogether fitting and proper that we should do this.

But, in a larger sense, we can not dedicate - we can not consecrate - we can not hallow - this ground. The brave men, living and dead, who struggled here, have consecrated it, far above our poor power to add or detract. The world will little note, nor long remember what we say here, but it can never forget what they did here. It is for us the living, rather, to be dedicated here to the unfinished work which they who fought here have thus far so nobly advanced. It is rather for us to be here dedicated to the great task remaining before us - that from these honored dead we take increased devotion to that cause for which they gave the last full measure of devotion - that we here highly resolve that these dead shall not have died in vain - that this nation, under God, shall have a new birth of freedom - and that government of the people, by the people, for the people, shall not perish from the earth."

The man lingered and clarified the speach was indeed over by slowly steping off the podium. John lingered just as long untill disappearing into slumber.

...

John got up the following morning bewildered by his dreams. He sat up and scratched his head. Figuring that lingering would confuse him further he decided on a walk to clear his head. He stood up and dressed himself hurridly. He finished with his hat and wig. Realizing he had got them backwards switched them and looked for anny other major mistakes. Satisfied and finding none he walked out the door and onto the street. Ready for anny of the day's events.

...

John Houstoun of Georgia was in Congress early that morning, recalling yesterdays events. He was suprised that Mr. Adams could have some tact. He brushed by the desks in the hall admiring each one. He sat down in the Massachusets desk. Houstoun had the expression of a thinker lost in thought. He rubbed his hand on the desk top and stood up. He looked at the vote board witch still read 6-6. He walked over to the board and made to move the plack from no to yes but stoped. A feeling in the pit of his stomach told him it was not his choice to make. John looked at the floor for a while. His mind made up he walked to his desk and lifted a piece of parchment from it's placement with a flare. He sat down with a purpose and began to write his leave.

...

John walked aimlessly arround the empty streets of Phillidelphia eager for the day to begin. People still slept in their homes and the only sounds were the voices of barking dogs. He walked untill he could walk no more and found himself outside Congress. Ajusting his coat he made his way inside. He found himself face to face with John Houstoun of Georiga. Both Johns blinked in suprise. Adams prepared to sputter an apology but thought less of it. Instead he tipped his hat and walked into the Congress halls. Houstoun's eyes widened and so did his smile.

"Fare thee well John Adams."

Houstoun tipped his hat and walked down the street to pack his things. John still stood halfway through the door. John watches Houstoun go and smiled.

"Fare thee well John Houstoun."

...

The week passed by leisurly for John. His agenda cosisted of getting up, walking arround, visiting Sam and Elizabeth, somtimes watching the doctor examine Sam, and then returning home. It came to the time Sam was suppost to walk again and John followed his regular routine. In somewhat hurried fashion John rushed out the door. He flew down the streets and into Sam's little appartment. John stoped, and started panting for running so fast. He sat himself down in a chair nearby and looked at Sam's sleeping form. Elizabeth was in the kitchen cooking... what seemed to be bacon. Yum... bacon... soon John was fast asleep again, despite beeing excited.

...

John awoke when a door slamed in the house. Giving a little jump John realized it was the doctor. He sighed and decided to take his head from the clouds, even for a little while. With a dramatic sigh he stood up and looked over at the Doctor and Sam. The doctor finished prodding Sam and stood.

"His arms fine but his leg still needs time to heal. I'll put it in a brace and he'll be able to walk arround just fine."

John nodded in thanks and left the room while the doctor put the brace on Sam's leg. He stood outside in the snow a while and Elizabeth knocked on the door when Sam was done. John came back in and Sam looked no worse for his wear. The Doctor was still in the room to help Sam up and out. Sam turned himself sideways and held onto a put the one leg he could bend on the floor. The doctor grabed Sam's arm and Sam slowly rose. The Doctor nodded his approval. Sam let go of the bedpost and started to fall. The doctor caught him and pushed him back up. Sam gave a small nod of thanks. He held on to the bedpost for support. After countless near falls and even more actuall ones Sam mannaged to stand on his feet, and move arround. The next couple days would get interesting.

...

Interesting they were. John and Sam would be expected in Congress after Sam recovered and of course Sam would have to leave. Sam would have to see his kids of course, as a father would. Sam and John walked arround the block countless times. One day they almost made it all the way to Congress, but Sam had heated up so they both went back. John wrote to Abigail constantly, keeping her updated, learning about the kids, and getting advice. In a couple days they would be going back

...

Finally. The day, the moment of truth. John pulled on his old brown coat and inspected his face in the mirror. He was growing a light brown fuz that made him look, younger. He pulled on his wig and his hat. In the right order and closed the door behind him on the way out. He seemed to glow down the street and arrived at Sam's house in moments. He steped through the door unapposed. Sam was already up, dressed, and clean shaven. He raised an eyebrow at John's entrence.

"Ever heard of knocking?"

John grinned. He moved over to the fire. Sitting down John mad his reply.

"Knocking?"

Sam nearly laughed. He sat on the bed with some difficulty.

"I say you learn to knock John Adams!"

Elizabeth walked in dusting her hands on a rag. She'd been working out in the yard hauling water. You'd be suprised how dirty you can get doing the simplist things.

"I quite agree."

John nearly laughed.

"This house is not a democracy."

Sam and John looked at eachother in conplete astoundment. Sam slowly stood.

"Democracy."

"Democracy."

The two agreed. They remained silent a long time looking into eachothers eyes. To anny outsider this would appear freaky.

"Would you to stop that? Your freaking me out. What about Democra-"

Elizabeth stoped midsentence in understandment. The three stood in the middle of the small room realizing the colonies future. The three remained silent. Sam finally broke the scilence that loomed arround the room.

"Well... should we... get going?"

John cleared his throat.

"Indeed."

John walked over to the door and pulled it open. The shimmering snow lay over the ground and John smiled softly to himself. The silent beauty astounded him. Sam taped him on the shoulder and John moved over to permit Sam's acess to the stairs. Sam limped out of his house with the help of a cane. He took a sharp intake of breath inhailing the fresh air. Taking hold of John's arm he began step by step down the stairwell. Sam made it down, sliping slightly on each step from the snow. He wobbled on the last step but John caught Sam before he fell. Sam hooked on John's arm. He took the last step and John grabed Sam's discarded cane. Sam took a couple test steps and nodded in approval. Sam leaned heavily against the wall while John dusted off his cane. Grinning Sam took his cane from John and leaned against it. They began to walk down the street, in scilence. They had gone early to make shure they made it on time. They walked down the silent road while the people of Phillidelphia began to wake and go on with life. Sam limped down the street and the two reached the Congress early. John helped Sam up the steps, sliping slightly as he did so. The two stood under the congress hall. John opened one of the double doors leading into Congress.

"BACON!"

"NO SAM DON'T EAT MCNAIRS LUNCH!"

Sam began to pout. John started to scold Sam.

"You should be ashamed of yourself. Thats not your bacon!"

John noticed Sam was cracking up. He made a mental note to eat Sam's bacon when he wasn't looking. Sam limped over to the Massachusetts desk wich had been made bigger since Sam's arrival was expected. Sam sat down heavily in a chair and ajusted his leg out straight. He reclined and prepared for a small snoze untill Grape N' Guts walked in. John walked arround the near empty Congress. He turned to the plack that still read 6-6. He walked up to the podium looking at the alien numbers.

"MCNAIR! Fetch me a rum!"

"I'm commin! I'm COMMIN!"

McNair angrilly ran through the Congress with his hands waving in the air. He nearly nocked over John who still stood on the podium. John hopped of quickly and walked back over to his spot by Sam. Hopkins wobbled into the room yelling about his rum walking right past John, nearly running him over. Sam was somehow still asleep in the corner. A talent that had been perfected by many times of hearing loud noises. John went over and sat next to Sam and pretended to be "asleep" as well. John heard noises floating in and remained "asleep." McNair was trying to tell all the Congress to quiet down because the Adams family was "asleep." John almost laughed out loud. The Congress was making such a racket that it was almost inpossible to sleep. He heard a group of men comming closer and suddenly the noise died down to an absolute minimum. He heard a voice.

"I hear if you ask people questions while they sleep they have to anwser truely."

Another smooth voice with a sudden drawl anwsered.

"Lets give it a whirl." Rutledge steped closer. John resisted the urge to smile.

"Have you ever slept with somone besides your wife."

Somthing of the old John burned inside him. Resisting the urge to smile John responded with a giant snore. Rutledge tried again louder.

"Ya'll ever slept with annyone besides your wife Mr. Adams?"

John felt his fingers curl arround Sam's cane. He responded with a half snore.

"No."

Rutlege lept back alamed John had responded with words. You could feel the atmostphere grin. Rutledge went back to John.

"Has your daughter?"

That was to much for poor John to handle. He grasped the cane tight and pulled with Rutledge's nose as hard as he could. He stood up and with a twirl pointed his cane at Rutledge who stared back up at him with alarm. John blinked a couple times as if he had just woke up. He lowered his cane. Blinking profusedly John offered a hand to Rutledge.

"Dear me! Terribly sorry!"

Rutledge took John's hand and stood up dazed. He made as if to walk away but John stoped him.

"Tell me please, what you were doing to provoke me into attacking you?"

John leaned on his cane pure question in his eyes. Rutledge managed to sputter some words out.

"I- erm- came within a foot of you."

John stroked his beard for a moment.

"No that can't be it I remember somthing about my daughter?"

Edward Rutledge, lost his southern charm that day. John simply walked back to his seat and pointed at Rutledge with a cane.

"For both our sakes, don't do that again, or I might not wake up in time. You scared the bejezus out of me!"

Contented Rutledge wasn't the only one he scared the death out of he pretended to fall asleep. The opposting section went to their seats. The other half of the Congress began to file in as well. Franklin followed in last sitting in his Chineese box held aloft by prisioners. Mr. Hancock had to call the whisperes down.

"Order. ORDER!"

John pretended to wake up. Realizing nothing was going on he sat back in his chair. Hancock sat behind his large desk.

"I hearby call this Congress to order on this January 4th 1775. Mr. Thompson will now read the role."

Mr. Thompson stood up on the podium. "Concerning the debate on wether or not messengers from Massachusets should be checked for sighns of being brittish. Congress may now hold the floor."

For some reason Dickenson decided to use this oppertunity to provoke Adams even further. He lept to his feet before any other man could and took the floor.

"I say they shouldn't be searched. We all know Massachussets men are boisterous and obnoxious."

Everyone looked at John. Who blinked in apparent suprise.

"Why must you all look at me?"

The Congress continued to look on at Adams. Who sighed and got to his feet.

"I agree, but not for the reasons Dickenson has so kindly put."

He walked over to the floor slowly, talking as he did so.

"We have contained the Brittish in Massachusetts for some time. The Brittish have not been able to break through our defences yet. If news of this reaches our ears then perhaps we should search our men, but not yet."

John left the floor and went to his desk. Apparently done talking. He sat down beside Sam and shook his cousin lightly. Sam awoke with a blink. John patted Sam on the back and turned his attention back to the floor. Dickenson had gone back to his seat. Hancock spoke.

"Time for a vote.

Those for?"

Mr. Thompson began to Count the fingers.

"1

2

3

4

5

6."

Hancock cleared his throat.

"Those against?"

"1

2

3

4

5!"

Hancock looked over at the empty Georgia desk. His eyes narrowed.

"Where is Georiga?"

The Congress remained silent. McNair finally stood up. He walked over to Mr. Hancock.

"He left this."

Hancock unwraped the letter and began to read it silently. His eyes widened in shock.

"This is a resignation paper!"

Dickenson's crew gave a low sigh not wanting it to be true. The idependent people held their breath. As is exhaling would ruin the moment. Then a resounding slam filled the hall and Sam jumped.

John was gone.

...

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Oooooh a clif hanger!

THIS CHAPTER IS RATED K+ FOR LANGUAGE!

Have you noticed anny change in the charecters throughout the story?

This never actually happened in history!

Please please review!

...

John felt like punching somone. In John's eyes he should punch himself. He ran a hand through his hair with an obnoxiously loud sigh. He then stole up the stairs into the bell tower. He reached the bell and gave another sigh. He leaned sadly against and old pole and looked into space.

"Oh, Abigail, What am I to do?"

Abagails voice floated out of the blue. Never shure if It was only in his head John looked at the appriation. He looked at her curly ringlets of chesnut brown and longed to be able to touch them. Her dark brown eyes accented her pale white face. She fully apperated on the other side of the room.

"Well John what have you done this time?"

John stared at his feet for a long while contemplating what was his fault.

"John?"

John broke from his trance with a start. He turned his head slightly as if to shake off his guilt but stoped half way. He held his eyes closed tight.

"I think... I... or Sam... Got John Housoun to... leave..."

John now held a hand to his forehead in dispair. The two sat in scilence. Abigail stared at her hands, delacately placed in her lap. She looked up after a long while. Abigail stood up and walked over to John, gliding over the floor, her dress skimming the ground.

"John... John... John... How?"

She said this in a light humorous way. It only gave John more upset feelings. He deicided to anwser.

"I played a prank a couple days ago. I think I scared the cheese out of him. The thing is he was smileing at me when he left... I've got to see that resignation paper."

Abigail smiled at him and a voice floated out of the blue.

"Mr. adAMS!

McNairs voice floated from down below. John continued to gaze into Abigails eyes as she dissappeared.

"I'm up here!"

Footsteps resounded from below. McNair's face appeared from down below. Andrew continued the last six steps up into the belltower. He took a concerned look at John.

"Why you comin up here Mr. Adams?"

John continued to stare into space despondent.

"It seemed like a good place to think."

McNair smirked and walked over to John.

"You couldn't do this in anny other room?"

It was John's turn to smile. He gestured to part of the bell tower and McNair followed his gaze.

"Woah."

It was as if the town had flattened itself. The entire city was bussling with excitement. The little people looked like dolls, and lots of them. The houses and city squares symbolised somthing for John. It symbolised what he represented. He represented the people, and alot more than one.

"Why did you come to get me McNair?"

McNair tore his eyes away from the beautiful sight.

"You better get yourself down in Congress Mr. Adams. Hancock just had a giant breakdown. He literally turned purple."

John was down the stairs after "Breakdown." He crossed the three flights of stares and entered the ground floor. Hancock was pacing in circles, and Sam remained silently beside him, leaning against the doorpost. John crossed the floor past a ranting Hancock and entered Congress. The Congress was doing it's best not to freak out. Seeing John they quieted a bit. Not Dickenson.

"Well if it isn't John Adams. Thank you ever so kindly for scaring off another John."

John walked over to the Congress Secretary Charles Thompson. Thompson held out the letter.

"I'm saddened to hear it wasn't you."

The Congress was in still in shock. John's cutting words intimitaded them all.

Charles Thompson was mortified.

Reverand Witherspoon gaped at Johns cunning.

Thomas Jefferson had waken from his day dream to listen.

Stephen Hopkins rubbed his eyes thinking he was drunk.

Benjamin Franklin snoozed happily in a corner.

"Show me the paper Thompson."

Thompson gave the paper to Adams. John put on his bifolcols. (An invention of Benjamins! Only sixpence!) John read over the paper.

To who whom may concern,

I hearby resign my post as a Congress man of Georiga. Somthing felt wrong about my position, I chose to follow my own path in the army. I hope whoever succedes me will choose the better decision for this Congress, and this Country. Perhaps one day I will return in hopes of deciding the fate of a new country.

John Housoun Former Congressman to Georiga.

John finished reading to himself. Smiling he turned to Dickenson.

"Mr. _Dickenson_... WHERE IN HELL DOES IT SAY I'M RESSSPONSABLE!"

He started out nice and turned into a monster. John slured the last word for resons unknown. He wore a mask of undisguised contempt. Dickenson smiled to himself seeing the old John appear. Over in the corner Franklin shifted in his seat smiling in his sleep.

Dickenson looked suprised, and happy.

Rutledge had put his mirror down in shock.

Chase had stoped eating.

Sam and John Hancock stood in the door watching

Reverand Witherspoon made the cross on his chest.

John glared daggers at Dickenson. He walked through the hall and took up his coat and hat.

"The lack of respect and sincerity in this Congress!"

John left through the doors passing by Hancock and Sam. A resounding slam filled the Congress and Franklin awoke with a start. Benjamin took a look out the window to see John agrilly strutting down the street, and then he noticed somthing even more incredulous.

The congress was stone quiet.

...

John strode through the town normally now. He knew he'd put on a big enough show to make Dickenson regret what he'd said. He'd make Chase stop eating for godness sake! He chuckled to himself as he strode down the street to his house. He put his hand in his pocket and stoped abruptly. He checked his other pocket and gave a sigh of relief when he found the letter Housoun wrote him, along with a stack of letters from Abigail. He sneaked Housoun's of the podium while he was yelling at Dickenson. Thank god for stupid people. He walked down the street and up the stares into his house. He took the letters out of his coat and piled them onto the table. He pulled the one out from Housoun.

_Dear John Adams,_

_I give you my sincerest congrats. I hope this letter will take some things off your mind. I did not leave because Sam and you scared me. I confess to you alone that I didn't feel needed in Congress. You seem to have everything under control. I was going to vote for you but somthing told me it wasn't my choice. I'm not shure if this makes sence or not but alass it feels true._ _I hope to join the army in high hopes of helping this country more than my term in Congress._

_Your loyal friend,_

_John Housoun_

John smiled and folded up the letter. He was left with time to think. He sat down in a chair by the fire and the embers lept at him. John regreted past actions and remembered past triumphs. He looked upon how much he'd changed since Sam's arrival. He was smarter, that was a fact, but was this change permanent? What would Abby do? Had anny one in Congress noticed Housoun's letter was gone? He worried himself to sleep.

...

The next day John took a walk as was custom. He hardly ever never walked. Although he constantly complained about the weather John found Phillidelphia very much like Boston in the Winter. He had pulled on his socks, and buckled shoes. His trouser shorts, overcoat and vest, in a hurry. He spent a little time on his customary brown wig. He put on his hat backwards and ajusted it the right way. With a content look about him John walked out the door, grabbing his cane as he did so. He closed the door behind him whisling a merry tune. He walked through the empty market and examined the empty stalls. He looked at the small houses where familes were stationed. He heard the laughter and joy of the voices inside. The little ones playing with Christmas toys. The older ones telling stories by the fire. The mother cooking at the stove, the father gone to work. He scrutinised the building intently. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see an old womman with a cabbage.

"Would you like to buy a cabbage."

Thinking that the womman was insain he nodded a no.

"No thank you."

"It's only sixpence!"

"I don't want anny cabbage thank you."

"Oh... You wana buy a tomato."

"NO... I don't wan't a tomato."

"Oh... You wana buy a cabbage?"

John gave an exasperated sigh.

".uoy knaht on"

The lady looked at John as he walked down the street. John chuckled quietly to himself. The lady reminded him of Dickenson.

"She was a crackpot."

He continued down the street listening to the morning noises. He listened to the dogs and watched as a gold one trotted up to him. He knelt down to pet it. The dog had somthing urgent to do and kept avoiding John's gaze. It constantly barked at him and he was beginning to wonder what was wrong. John felt arround the dogs neck for a while and picked out a silver engraved pendent.

"Cassie..."

The dog barked at him and backed off. Then came closer to him and tugged on his jacket. It backed off again. Almost as if...

"You wan't me to follow you?"

The dog barked in reply and John, feeling a sence of urgency, followed. The dog led him through the town to the main entrence. They crossed over to a small reviene. As John got closer he could hear somone crying. Cassie barked. John looked over the dich and saw it was pretty deep. Immediately feeling nautious John got to his knee's and crawled over to the side. The little girl was stuck waist deep in the mud. He tried to say somthing but found no words. He cleared his throat and tried again, sucessful.

"I'm here to help."

The frightened girl looked straight at John. She burst out crying again. John silently cursed himself. This was the girl he saw a couple days ago in the square. John looked arround for somthing he could use to pull her out. He found a five foot long tree root. He took it realizing he would have to get closer and, that he was, dreadfully, afraid, of heights. He took a piece of parchment from his jacket and scribbled a note saying their was a girl in a ditch just out of town. He fastened it to the dog's collar and shoed the dog away. Cassie came back each time but eventually got the hint and left for town. He slid slowly down the hill and sunk his hand into the mud for a firm grip. He reached out the branch to the little girl who grabbed it tightly, like it was her life line. _It is her life line. _John thought bitterly to himself. _I am her life line. A stange loud, obnoxious, stubby man in a brown suit. _He slowly began to pull her from the head high mud. Her chest began to show, her stomach came next. He pulled managed to get her up onto the hill. He boosted her up onto the bank, to safety. He then realized that this was a mistake on his part. He had no way to get up himself. He looked up at the little girl and couldn't help but think that at least she was safe. He noticed a broken branch above his head and tried to grab it. He boosted himself up and reached for another broken branch. He took hold of it and tried to pull himself up. Fate would have it diffrently. The branch colapsed and so did John, who slid down lower than before nearly meeting the mud. A fire hit his arm with such force he thought he was burning in hell. He realized arms don't bend that way and everything slured. He noticed a warm feeling in his mouth. He heard brief barking in the distance he smiled in content as he sliped into unconciousness.

...

Alexander Smith ran along side the side of the road. The dog next to him began to bark and lead him off the trail. What he expected to do he didn't know. He knew their was a girl in a ditch though. He heard sobbing in the distance and hurried his pace. He reached the ravine and saw a girl on the bank. She turned and said through her tears.

"He... He saved me..."

Alexander looked over the side and saw a man laying in the ditch, his arm in an unatural angle. He took the rope he had salvaged and tied it to a tree. He then tethered the other side to his waist and lowered himself into the ditch. He took the unconcious man by the waist and climbed back up the ditch. The man began to stir. He awoke with a blink and found himself looking at this strange young man. John smiled and tested his leg, finding he could use them, he spoke.

"It's alright boy, I can walk."

...

It wasn't unatural for John not to be in Congress that day. So, no one missed him.

...

John and Alexander walked back to town pleasently. John learned much about Alexander but Alexander never tried to pry questions out of him. For this John was thankful. The girl walked nearby thankfully. The trio stoped by the side of the road, Alexander had noticed John was getting tired. Alexander finally worked up the nerve to ask John a question.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"John Adams."

John mentally slaped himself. So much for secrets. He watched the boy's eyes widen.

"THE John Adams?"

John laughed slightly regreting it. _I wonder if this is how Sam felt when he was in pain._

"Their are a lot of John Adams. What one do you mean?"

The two silent for a moment.

"The Congressman?"

John sighed and ajusted himself wincing.

"Yes, I am a Congressman."

The boy's eyes became mellons. He started gaping.

"You done yet boy?"

"Sorry sir."

"It's John son."

"Sorry John."

The two sat in scilence. The little girl looked up at John with wide eyes. He couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back at him and moved between John and Alexander. He couldn't help remembering his own daughter.

"We should get going again."

Alexander nodded in agreement. The trio stood up and began to walk again. They would reach the town soon.

...

Small snippits of conversation came up every once in a while along their walk. Alexander asked John many things about himself and Congress. He was beginning to understand John was an underestamated individual. He was also a public embaressment that wasn't, that didn't exist at the present. People talked about John's irrational behavior. He saw no irrational behavior in John's eyes. John was humming a tune as he walked to avoid the pain. Alexander was curious to know if the change was recent, or even permanent. He tried again for conversation.

"Do you miss Massachussets Mr. Adams?"

John looked fairly suprised at the question. He gave himself a thoughtful look.

"More than you will ever know."

Alexander looked puzzled for a moment.

"What do you miss the most?"

"My wife."

John's reaction was instentaneous. Alexander had no doubt that it was true. He looked at Mr. Adams face that showed puzzlement.

"What?"

John scratched his beard.

"You remind me of somone. I don't recall who..."

"Let me know when you do."

John smiled

"I will."

...


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review! Regular disclaimers apply!**

**...**

The trio walked into town. Alexander ended up carrying the little girl the rest of the way. They walked to the square. Alexander left John and the girl on a bench as he went to get a doctor. It was a strange sight to see a little girl and a man up to their waist in the mud. The little girl leaned up against John and fell asleep. John looked over the market. He saw a short, familiar figure.

"MCNAIR!"

John had a reputation of being the loudest man in the colonies. He held up to the title now. McNair turned with a jump. He looked arround and spotted John his eyes widening. He droped his bucket and ran across the market towards John.

"Wha... How...?"

John gave a laugh and shifted a little wincing. He looked McNair in the eyes.

"I had full intention of comming to congress today." Started John with a sigh. "Other things drew my attention away."

"What... Happened?"

John glanced arround not seeing Alexander he began.

"I was taking a morning walk. I take it at the same time, early every day. I walked through the square and a dog appeared. He apparently wanted me to come with him. He lead me out of town to a ditch." John stoped to scratch Cassie behind the ears. "In the ditch was this girl. She was sinking fast and couldn't get out. I quickly wrote a letter and shooed Cassie into town, with the letter attached to her collar. I then grabbed a branch and lowered myself down since it wasn't long enough. I mannaged to pull the girl out. I boosted her up and she climbed out. A giant mistake on my part. I couldn't get out. I attempted to pull myself out on a couple branches. Unfortunately one broke and I fell. I don't remember annything after that. Somehow I made it out because a young man helped me. His name was Alexander. We walked back to the city and he went for a doctor. So here we are."

He finished lamely. He looked up to see a doctor and Alexander comming towards him. The two stoped and the doctor began to examine John's arm. The girl was moved by Alexander and McNair. They sat in the square and talked to the girl trying to pry her families name out of her. John looked closely at McNair. His face was relaxed and the girl seemed to like him. John turned to the doctor unaware he was talking to him.

"Your name please?"

"John Adams."

John silently cursed himself. He wasn't being very secretive. The doctors eyes widened and John was getting sick of it.

"I would appreciate it If you didn't stare."

The doctor stoped realizing he was making John uncomfortable.

"Sorry."

"No need to appologise. I probably would have done the same thing."

The doctor continued to poke and prod John. Who griminced whenever he touched a soft spot. The doctor said somthing about "Having to break it back into place." John's world went black.

...

John found himself looking up at a bed canope. His bed canope. He blinked in suprise and tried to sit up. He made it halfway up and noticed he was in his empty rental house. Sighing in resignation he fell back to sleep.

...

When John woke up for good he was suprised to see a sleeping Sam in a chair by the fire, his crutches resting beside him.

_This has been one hellofa week._

Thought John before sliping unconcious.

...

The week went by a bit like this he would slip in and out of conciousness. When concious Elizabeth would feed him. Sam always looked like he wanted to say somthing but shook his head and let it slip.

...

John finally stoped sliping in and out of concious. John tried to hold conversation with Sam but always ended up getting a headache and went back to sleep. John always felt like Sam wanted to ask him somthing. He waited patiently untill Sam decided to reveal what it was.

...

The next day Sam decided. He would ask John today. He watched John's prone form in dismay. John awoke to find Sam awake for a change. John rubbed his eyes with his good hand.

"Sam?"

It was frazed as a question. Sam looked into John's eyes enough to make him uncomfortable. The younger man turned away. Sam looked at his hands.

"Do you think... It would be alright if I..."

It was John's turn to stare into Sam's eyes. It was said the eyes were window's to the soul. John's eyes were hard and determined, but the tints of light brown said somthing diffrent. On occasion John was known to be giving and caring. John had a feeling he knew what was comming and smiled breaking the scilence.

"Yes Sam, you can go home."

Sam heaved a sigh of relief and thanked John profoundly. He gathered his stuff and was halfway to the door, when he stoped. John's eyes were closed, he looked so relaxed. Sam knew if he left John would go back to the loud obnoxious man he once was.

"You shure John?"

"I'm shure Sam."

Sam nodded and opened the door with a hand and hobbled out on his cane. John sighed knowing he would have to go back to the loud obnoxious man he once was. It was the only way to release some of the steam in his ears.

...

Soon after that Sam left for Boston. The Congress appointed General George Washington to General of the Colonies. Things fell into shambles for John. He worked three men's jobs and had the temper of all three conbined. This is why we all know him so well as the loud obnoxious man, we all love. He managed to get his Decrelation of Independence passed. Perhaps after the war, John would return to his, sincere self.

...

I Smell a Sequal! I hope you all enjoyed my story of John and Sam Adams! Perhaps I will write a sequal. You never know!


End file.
